Dude, Where's Sora's Lawnmower
by Scribble-Dead
Summary: When Sora's mower got missing Out of Mindcontrol berserk Jean, Sora, Hurky, Kairi, Riku and Luna went in search to find Sora's mower. But the SFA intruding their plans? Don't miss the action! Changed The Grass is Greener here to this! NOW COMPLETE!
1. Sora and the mower

**Jean: Yeah! A new fanfic!**

**Sora: Not again? Yawn!**

**Jean: Not like the others, but this time it's all about you! Be blessed!**

**Sora: Yeah! (Negative tone) But is it true?**

**Jean: of course is true, or else I'll delete this story and there's no longer be 'The Grass is Greener here', lol!**

**Sora: Okay I believe you and the disclaimer please!**

**Hurky: Jean does not own Kingdom Hearts 1, Chain of Memories and 2, and the characters from the game….**

**Luna: ….but she does own herself (Jean), me and all the characters from the SFA. **

**Chapter 1: Sora and the mower**

"Sora……" Someone was calling his name. Sora was at the darkness wandering around, finding the person who called his name.

"Sora….SORA!" Someone shouted at him. He woke up from his daydream, and saw his mother at the garden, along with a red, shaped like a ladybug mower, in his hand.

"Just what you think you are doing, Sora?" his foster mother, Anna Hikari was tapping her foot, putting her hands on her waist.

"I feel tired, after all the housework you've given me, mum……" he complained.

"This is for couch potatoes who do not do anything but watching too much television!" she argued back. "Now, get back to work, and I'm going to work. Mow the grass and then you can go and rest." She said, and left the house. Sora hummed, and continues mowing the grass.

* * *

Meanwhile at Riku's house………..

"Check!" Luna cried, and takes away Riku's Queen. Luna was using the white pieces, while Riku was using the black piece. Luna's armies of soldiers and knights surrounded Riku's King, and he was left a bishop and a soldier.

"I resign." Riku confessed, and got angry. "OH! I lost to Luna- 10 times in a row!"

"And it's my turn, after the long wait." Jean said, taking over Riku's place.

* * *

After 3 matches…………

"Lose again, what happened to Luna today?" Jean asked the others when Luna went out to the toilet.

"I don't know, but maybe she got some training with the Expert!" Kairi whispered.

"Who's the Expert, never heard of him?" Asked Hurky.

"I mean, Mr. Tan, our neighbor nearby- and Jean, what is wrong with you, after mentioning Mr. Tan's name?" Kairi growled, when she got irritated by Jean.

"Mr. Tan! You know, he lives next door-near my house! And do you know that he's a flamer? Along with our other classmates in school?" Jean warned them the bad news.

"A flamer? Oh no! He's going to flame my stories!" Hurky shouted.

"And worse, he gave people an F all the time! He likes failing people! And the last time I sit a test I was doing quite well, and he just gave me an F just because of my handwriting! He should know that my handwriting is not properly written!" Jean complained.

"Is he really that evil?" Riku asked.

"YES! The most evil person in the world wide world! He was a killer, a lunatic-"Jean began when Luna came into the room.

"Stop calling me a lunatic! You're making fun of my name!" Luna scolded her. Most people in the school calls her that except for Jean and her friends. Not even Riku can say the word 'Lunatic'.

"Not you Luna, I mean Mr. Tan from next door. And shall we go to Sora's house? I want to see what he is doing there." Jean asked the others.

* * *

Sora was still…….mowing the grass, he got so bored that he yawned, until Jean, Hurky, Luna, Riku and Kairi went to his house, looking at Sora mowing the grass.

"Hey Sora!" greeted Hurky, waving her hand. "Wanna join us for a break? You can go back to your mowing schedule later! You need energy when you come back, or you're gonna starve yourself!"

Sora hesitated a little. He promised his mother to have his lunch after mowing the grass, but his stomach was grumbling fiercely, threw the mower to the grass and joins the rest.

When the team has left, suddenly the mower has a mind of its own (Mind control, by the SFA) and began moving and mowed all the grass by its own. But then, the more it cut the grass, the mower when steaming red and went berserk and went cutting more grass when the grass is mowed by him.

When the team came back from lunch, they saw the garden was in mess, and to Sora's surprise, he screamed, putting his hands on his cheeks, looking surprised.

"MY MOWER!" Sora screamed. "IT'S GONE!"

TBC………….

**Jean: Okay, that all for today, I'm starving and hungry, its lunch time for me, Hurky, you take over. (Went out of the room and buy lunch for herself.)**

**Hurky: Okay, next chapter: Mow Mow the grass! Strange chapter name, hmp, and Jean! (Stops Jean from buying her lunch)**

**Jean: What? I'm hungry you know!**

**Hurky: You are strange!**

**Jean: O.O'**


	2. Mow Mow the Mower

**Jean: I'm back, for the time before I stopped updating.**

**Sora: Yeah, still chasing my mower, and WHERE IS IT?**

**Jean: You'll find out by yourself.**

**Riku: Yes! We're going on an adventure, again, and hope I can kill everyone-**

**Readers: SHUT UP!**

**Jean: And…..and I got scolded by Mr. Tan today, I…. (Started crying)**

**Hurky: its okay (Hugging me) you know that he's evil.**

**Jean: Yeah and when he embarrassed me in front of the whole class, even the people who are studying Home Econs. were at all eyes at me, and I was so angry that I cried. **

**Riku: Should have killed him earlier……**

**Readers: SHUT UP RIKU!**

**Riku: Geez! What's happening to everyone today………. **

**Jean: Sigh! Life never goes my way, story please!**

**Chapter 2: Mow Mow the Mower**

Back at we last stopped…….

"My MOWER! WHERE IS IT?" Sora screamed, back at home, while Kairi and Hurky are cooling them down.

"We'll find it ASAP." Kairi said, comforting Sora.

"Cheer up. You stupid mower won't go too far away from your house, and we'll tidy up your garden, before your mum comes home and we don't want you to get into trouble." Riku said. "Don't forget. You can't tell this to everyone, or else people will think we're crazy."

"And if your mower's gone to other worlds, we use Riku's new version 15.9 to travel the other worlds. Who knows, someone will help us find it. And the holidays' coming soon." Luna cheered Sora up.

"Thanks you guys, but what are you guys waiting for? Let's find the mower!" Sora persuaded them, and began running away from the house.

"That Sora. He never changes." Kairi said, shaking her head.

* * *

After a few minutes………..

"So, you guys find my mower already?" Sora asked the others, gathering at the centre of the town.

"Not yet, we look all over town and looks like we have to get to the other worlds, this instant?" Hurky asked.

"And I would like to ask my parents about this. You know: Going to other worlds." Jean said, folding her hands.

* * *

**Jean: Now, I'm venting out my anger, so pardon me.**

**Sora: Still think about Mr.-**

**Jean: Don't want you to say it, and I had enough of him! He has GONE TOO FAR! (Clenching my fist as I did in school) and he gave me a low mark on my second product too.**

**Riku: Okay, can we get on the story?

* * *

**

"So, what if our parents won't allow us to go there?" Kairi asked the others. There was a moan from some of them as their parents won't allow them to go out of the world.

"I've got an idea! How about telling them we are going on a holiday at another island?" Luna asked.

"Nay! Too simple, and besides, they'll be there if we are there, and we're going to get in big trouble. We might get grounded, or worse, grounded for life!" Riku warned them, and the others sighed.

"I think I have an idea, not even our parents will know……" Jean started.

"What?" Everyone cooed.

"Listen, all we have to do is to tell them…….."Jean whispered everything to them; they nodded and understood what they have to do.

* * *

The next day in school, as the holiday is going to start in 3 days time………………

"Time's going too slow!" Sora thought, as he listened to Mr. Tan's lecture and yawned when he got too bored. Jean and Kairi got too bored too, Jean biting her fingernails and dozing, Kairi putting her hand on her cheek, looking at the teacher like she's going to say 'I am not interested in your boring lectures' on her face expression.

"……so x plus 7 equals to-"Mr. Tan explained, and too lucky for the students in the class, they were saved by the bell. As soon as they heard the bell ringing, everyone packed their bags and ran out of the room.

"……11." Mr. Tan continued, and his mouth hangs open.

At the men's locker room, Sora met Riku, as he took out his bag, his bottle and talking to Sora at the same time.

"So, how's lesson today?" Riku asked, putting his books at the locker and his locker contains books (Of course!), some video tapes (For Ryo's videoing show, Ryo's Friday Night, which will be shown when I'm free.) and PE equipments.

"Boring, and I can't wait for school to end and the summer vacation to start!" he moaned, and banged his head to his locker.

"Hey, take it easy, or else you have to pay the damages you've made to your locker!" Riku laughed, calming him down.

"Yeah, and you know what? Mr. Tan's driving me crazy every minute, Kairi and Jean got so bored and they looked like they were crazy too." Sora explained.

"So, how about meeting us at my house as soon as you got out of school? We'll talk about it." Riku said, patted Sora on his shoulder and left the room.

* * *

During the discussion……..

"So, what happened during class?" Hurky asked, scooping out an ice-cream from the ice-cream box.

"Extremely BO-RING! And I've got an F, again!" Jena complained, and showed her the paper she got in class, and there was a big and a fat red F in the middle of the paper. "See?"

"Yeah, but you are so lucky, I've got an F minus!" Kairi complained too, and showed her the paper and just like Jean, her make was written in the middle.

"So, what do you think of the idea Jean told us yesterday?" Luna asked the others. Everyone agreed.

"Okay, then we set off to the worlds when the day comes!" Sora screamed, and stood up on the table.

"Whoa! Cool down, or else the table will break into pieces by you, and you paid it, and no installments!" Riku warned. "And no more ice-cream for you!" He took the bowl away from him.

Everyone laughed, and Hurky suddenly thought of something.

"Wait!" she shouted.

"What is it? Something wrong?" asked Jean.

"The SFA! Remember in my story (Please go to hurkydoesntknow and find the story: Dude, where's Sora's bike) that the SFA planned something evil when finding Sora's bike the other time!"

There was some 'Oos!' and 'Right!' from them, when Luna interrupted the conversation.

"And I think they will be on a holiday, just you wait!" she said, and everyone cheered at her.

* * *

2 days later after school……………

"So, where's the ship?" Kairi asked Riku about the ship, at the basement of the house.

"And it's going to be different from the last time you took the Gummi ship, Sora, and this one much cooler!" he exclaimed, and took out the cloth from the ship. Everyone cooed and looked at the ship. The design is the same in the real KH series but this time, the colors were different. It was navy blue and red all over, and a small part of black at the end.

"Cool! And let's go!" Jean urged the rest and went into the ship. The others went in as Jena said so.

"And inside's cooler!" Hurky said, admiring at all the equipments. And started touching the equipments as Sora the first time he went into Donald's Gummi ship (Please read KH1 manga book 1).

"And let's go!" Luna ordered, and pressed a button; the engines went moving and left Destiny Island. "Next stop: Hollow Bastion or you guys called Radiant Garden!"

TBC………

* * *

**Jean: Okay, I know it's lame and boring, but the next chapter will be better, I promise, all because of homework!**

**Sora: Yeah! No more 'The Grass is Greener here.'**

**Readers: SHOUT UP SORA!**

**Sora: O.o!**

**Jean: Okay, next chapter: Off to Radiant Garden! Hope this will be better, and will resume at 13th May!**


	3. Off to Radiant Garden

**Jean: Yeah, and last, after weeks of not updating my stories, I'm backkkkk!**

**Readers: YEAH! (Throws their books up high into the air)**

**Jean: and since it's the start of the summer vacation, I decided to put 2 chapters today, as to make up the other time I didn't update. So here it is, and the disclaimer please.**

**Mr. Co-host (Voice like Goofy): This disclaimer was to tell you about Jean not owning KH or Disney (Characters), Hurky belongs to her authoress and the SFA belongs to Hurky, Jean only owns Luna and herself, not owning the girl named Priscilla in Radiant Garden (She's a real person in reality, a friend of Jean).

* * *

**

When Sora and his friends reached Radiant Garden, Luna and Jean were amazed at the breathing sights of the nature, Sora and Kairi pushed them forward to the basement where Leon and the others are waiting.

"Okay, is anything real here or not?" asked Jean, with a silly grin on her face.

"Of course, if you won't believe us, you could pinch yourself to wake yourself up." Hurky said, walking while talking to her. Jena pinched her wrist, and yelled out a small scream. "This isn't a dream! Woot!"

The 6 friends continued walking and finally reached at where their friends are.

"….well, what next? And Priscilla brings me the green file from the second cabinet and stop annoying me you three ninny fairies, I'm trying to work here….." a man with goggles in between his hair and head, wearing a simple while shirt and brown pants, having a toothpick in his mouth and seems to be typing something very important.

"Cid?" Sora asked, while answering him.

"Yeah, everyone knows my name is Cid, and who are-" the person cut off his word and turned behind and saw Sora, Kairi, Riku, Hurky, Luna and Jean standing behind him.

"Oh, it's you Sora." He said gleefully, walking to Sora and patted his back. "Too glad to see you!"

"Yeah, he's back, but not for fun, hehe……" Riku said, putting Cid's hand away from Sora. "And do you see a red, ladybird-like lawn mower here?"

"No, since when?" he asked, and just then three fairies bumped into Cid, and eventually Cid fell to the floor.

"Oopsy! It's all Yuna's fault, she pushed me first and then Paine, my back hurts….." Rikku complained, rubbing her back and looked up.

"So you are back, and where are your friends?" asked Rikku.

"But, we're his friends!" Luna protested.

"I know that, but where is the dog that stands on two legs and the duck that lied to us that Leon has lot's of treasure (**Jean: Play KH2. Donald did LIE!)**, and by the way, we went treasure hunting just now, but there is none here." She continued.

"Both of them were home, you know, at the castle with King Mickey." Kairi explained.

"Oh, so what are you guys come here for?" asked Paine, looking annoyed.

"Erm, have you seen a red ladybird-like lawn mower?" asked Hurky.

"Oh, so how does the lawn mower look like? Asked Yuna.

There was a pause for the moment, Riku interrupting the silence and pushed the others away from them.

"Well, we can do it on our own, and one more thing: Where is Leon and the others?" asked Riku, giggling nervously.

"They are at the late Ansem's office. They mentioned about the security system being hacked by something…..I'm not too sure, but just go there. Maybe they explained everything when you guys get there." Rikku said, twitching her eyes.

"…..and see you there!" the three fairies said it together and disappeared the room in a flash.

"Well, who are these, like they said, treasure fanatics?" asked Jean, walking while talking.

* * *

Somewhere………

The SFA members (plus Mr. Tan, of course, for giving me a bad grade on my next product, again!) were gathered at their lair, with Daniel Young (Read KHFV) appearing on stage.

"Bang! Bang! Bang!" the hammer sounded as if they were in court, Daniel coughed and started the meeting. "Welcome to the SFA meeting, as you can see," he began, and showed the pictures of Jean, Sora, Kairi, Riku, Hurky and Luna. "They are the ones who dare to interfere our plans to flame their stories. Especially Jean and Hurky, our main target who stopped us. So, any plans?" he asked the group.

Everyone begin to mumbled, and Mr. Tan rose up his hand.

"I have the idea, I always like to fail Jean and her friends, hehe, and this is my best plan ever!" he took out the cloth and showed a human-like machine to them. It was a robotic Shadow Heartless, except it has many guns inside it and a deadly dagger in its hand.

"My new product, our own SFA Shadow Heartless Version 0.2652! My greatest invention, and hear what it does!" he said, and turned on the button out of nowhere and the robot moved.

"I am a flamer Heartless! Prepared to be flamed! (I don't own this line too, took it from Hurky from 'Dude, where's Sora's bike)" it said except with a robotic sound. Then the machine took out the guns by itself and began to shoot the whole clubhouse down, leaving the members of the SFA left.

"Well, it burned our clubhouse, but the idea is great, Mr. Tan, our best teacher in the world! **(Jean: As if!)**" Said another member, a girl wearing glasses and looked innocent called Vivian **(Jean: Although at first glance she looked innocent, she is one of my worst enemies in the school)**, agreed.

"Me too! I concur!" said a boy wearing glasses and looked innocent like Vivian, Ian, agreed.

All the other members agreed, and Daniel stomp his foot, to let everyone know that the meeting was not over yet.

"So, everyone agreed with the plan? Oh good, so we shall succeed destroying Jean and Hurky and her other non-flamer friends!" he exclaimed, the others shouted together. But there was a boy with black hair and his hairstyle like Kira Yamato (From Gundam Seed), wearing a black shirt that says 'NO Rules' and jeans spying on them.

"Gotta warn the others. Don't care if Riku's my rival, and that happened 500 years ago." He said, and then left the scene.

* * *

Back at Radiant Garden…………

"So are we there yet?" asked Jean, who looked impatient.

"No." Riku said.

* * *

5 minutes later…………

"Are we there yet?" asked Jean.

"I said no." Sora said.

"ARE WE THERE YET?" Jean asked.

"NO!" everyone shouted at her, and that almost made Jean cried.

"Party-pooper." She mumbled under her breathe.

So the gang continued walking, and finally saw Leon and the others busy on Ansem's computer.

"So, how you are guys doing?" asked Sora and waving his hands at them at the same time.

"Is that you three cheeky fairies playing the same joke, impersonating Sora's voice? I had enough of you three playing the same joke over and over-"Leon turned around, and saw Sora and the others standing in front of him.

"Sora? Is that you?" he asked, walking to Sora.

"Yup, and need any help?" asked Kairi.

"Since you came back to Destiny Island, everything went fine, but just a few days ago, there was a problem with the security system and there was confusion with the people here. So we went to check if there is any virus invading to the system. But I don't get it. The computer said there was no virus there. How strange……" Leon explained, and wondered.

"Let me see." Riku said, shoved Leon off the computer and began typing on the computer quickly. After nodding his head and mumbling to himself, he turned back to the rest.

"Must be a contagious, even the computer can't detected any sign of viruses. But how are we going to fix this?" he asked the others, every one of them began thinking and Luna got an idea.

"Let's go inside the computer!" she said, everyone paused after that.

"Okay, good one, but- How are we going to get in there?" asked Jean.

"Easy as pie! We ask Tron!" Sora said.

"Who's Tron?" everyone asked, except for Leon.

"Oh, when there was a problem in Ansem's computer, Donald stepped on the keyboard, the MCP warned us or else we will be in big trouble, but it was too late when we didn't escape on time. We went into Ansem's computer and we were brought to prison and we met Tron." Sora explained.

"So, what do we get there?" Hurky asked.

"Is anyone there?" asked a girl, her hair tied with a single ponytail and she wore a robe for doctors and holding a blue file.

"Priscilla?" Jean asked, and went to her.

"Je….Jean? What are you doing here?" Priscilla asked.

"You know each other?" Luna mumbled, looking shocked.

* * *

Outside the room……

"It's been a long time we last met each other. What happened?" asked Jean.

"Oh, Twilight Town had a problem there, and that time you moved to Destiny Island, and there was a problem with the clock tower, and we have to stay here for the reconstruction of it." She said.

"Guess I don't have to worry. I made new friends when I got there." Jean said.

"Okay and it's about time you have to go. Your friends are waiting." Priscilla said, and waved her hand to Jean. "I'll help out Leon and the others in the meantime!"

"You too." Jean replied. "Good luck!"

When Jean got in there everyone was ready. Sora, Kairi, Riku, Luna, Hurky and Jean got prepared and stood on the entrance to the computer. Leon typed something to the computer, 6 rays of light shot them, 'cublized' them and then the ray started moving from head to toe. They had gone into the computer, while…………

* * *

At the SFA clubhouse……….. (They fixed the clubhouse, thanks to the robotic Shadow Heartless)

Daniel typed something to the computer, with a wire from the computer to the robotic Shadow Heartless. Everyone observed him and the computer, as the data of the Shadow Heartless went in and started making chaos to all the computers to all worlds.

"Our best plan evil, to vaporize Jean and her other lackerys. Hahahaha!" Mr. Tan laughed evilly, along with the other members of the SFA.

TBC…………

**Jean: Hate the SFA! And the people in the SFA are my worst enemies in my class.**

**Sora: No wonder their names are not made up.**

**Riku: and who is the guy spying on them?**

**Jean: Guess and this applies to every one of you out here. I may have a prize for the winner. You may not want to know his name, but tell me what his mission is. Yes, your first clue is it's a boy!**

**Luna: So what's up to the next chapter?**

**Jean: welcome to Tron's world! And Kairi! Stop munching on the cookies I've baked! And if you were Axel, I would have vaporized you from the start.**

**Axel (Disguised as Kairi, with a funny female voice): Oh, sorry! (Drops the cookies and let out a silly grin) **


	4. Welcome to Tron's World

**Jean: Are we in Space Paranoids yet?**

**Sora: No, but almost there. Can't wait to see Tron.**

**Riku: Be careful, someone might be after us.**

**Luna: Right!**

**Hurky: OH! I almost forgot!**

**Jean: What is it?**

**Hurky: My bag! Oh no! NNNNNNNNOOOOO!

* * *

**

When everyone reached Space Paranoids, their clothes changed. Sora wore when he first came to Space Paranoids, Kairi was wearing a pink suit similar to Sora but unlike Sora's helmet, hers was a cap with a ribbon on it. Riku wore a grey suit, without the helmet, his color of his hair changed to white but a bit blackish, Luna was wearing a white suit and a green hood on her head. Hurky was wearing a purple suit without her glasses on, and Jean was wearing a slightly yellow suit, her head with a black hair band.

They walked around the place, and saw Tron in a room doing sometime.

"Hi Tron!" Sora greeted, and Tron turned around.

"Sora! So where's Donald and Goofy?" he asked.

"Back at the castle happily with Mickey. I brought a few friends here, she's Kairi, he's Riku, there's Luna, Hurky and Jean." Sora introduced them, and Tron went back to work. The room was like DiZ's control room controlling Twilight Town and Tron looked worried and he work.

"What's wrong?" Hurky asked.

"A few days ago, the security system in the User world is chaotic, and I was asked to find out the cause of the termination, there was a strong force of virus attacking the security system. I was wondering is the thing you called Heartless are back." Tron explained.

"We defeated the Heartless, but how could it just came back?" Riku asked.

"But this one looks different from the others I've seen here. It was like adorable like and it carried many gun things and the sharp thing called a dagger leading the attack." He said, typing on one of the computers.

"Must be the SFA!" Hurky exclaimed, putting her fist to her other hand.

"Who are the SFA?" Tron asked.

"They are called Story Flamers Anonymous, short of SFA, they flame stories, making people miserable and want to make them stop writing stories so that they can rule the User world." Hurky explained.

"Oh, and could you help me check the system and be on guard? Looks like we got trouble here….." Tron said, looking at one of the screen that the virus along with the SFA's robotic Shadow Heartless leading the riot.

* * *

Back at Radiant Garden…….

"What's wrong Leon?" asked Aerith, bringing in all the beverages.

"Stupid computer **(Jean: remember what happened in KH2? Sora scolded the computer stupid, and its true!)**, why doesn't' it working?"

"Maybe they took a longer time in it, since Sora and the others went into the computer." Aerith said.

"Maybe, but-"Leon's word was cut off by Yuffie, along with the YuRiPa.

"Give me sea-salt ice-cream back! It's mine, and you are 3 bad fairies!" Yuffie screamed, Rikku holding the ice-cream.

"Hey, Paine catch!" Rikku shouted, and Paine got the ice-cream. Then she returned the ice-cream to Yuffie.

"WTF! Why did you give them back the ice-cream?" Rikku screamed, the eyeballs almost popped out.

"Too bad, you shouldn't have trusted me anyway. Hmmp!" Paine said, heading towards one side and crossing her hands.

"Stop arguing, you two! And by the way, where's Sora and his friends?" asked Yuna.

"Oh, they went into the computer." Leon said. There was a paused for a few seconds excluding the crickets, and then Tifa went into the lab.

"So why every one's here?" asked Tifa, her hands over her head.

"Oh, you know the incident that took place a few days ago? The security system went chaotic and then we sent Sora and his friends to went in there if there is another problem," explained Aerith.

"Yeah, and you know what? I think all of you don't remember. If someone goes inside the computer, they can't come back until the computer says is safe to go in. Looks like they can't come back until this icon right here turns green." Tifa explained, pointing at the company name ENCOM turned red. Everyone looked at each other, and then every one started screaming.

"Oh no! Sora's in big trouble! NNNNNOOOO!" Leon screamed at the top of his vocal cords. "Should have remembered and warned Sora in the first place.

* * *

Back at Space Paranoids…….

"So, what just happened, the circuits started glowing?" asked Kairi.

"Oh no, the viruses are coming towards this way!" Tron exclaimed the army of green things and a robotic Shadow Heartless coming towards them.

"We'll fight the rest stay here. Kairi, Jean and Hurky stay, we'll take care the rest of them." Riku ordered, he, Sora and Luna went to the way where the viruses are heading. Sora and Riku took out their Keyblades, and Luna took out something like a sharp thing used by Lyzerd (Wonder how to spell, I forgot) in Shaman King, and started derezzed the viruses, and never took notice of the Shadow Heartless.

"So what are we going to do?" asked Jean, and the Shadow Heartless gave her a sports towel.

"Oh thanks, I need that." She said, wiped her sweat producing her sweat glances and returned it to the Heartless. "Thank you-"she turned around and saw the Heartless standing near her.

"I am Flamer Heartless ordered to kill Jean and her friends, prepared to be flamed." The robotic Heartless said in a tuneless tone, and took out the guns that began to shoot her and Jean's friends.

"AH! A heartless sent by the SFA! Run for your micro bytes!" Hurky screamed, and the four of them, including Tron, ran away from the crazy Heartless preparing to kill them and it began shooting at the important circuits that operates the computer, and one of the bullets shot one of the most important circuit, the Motherboard, then suddenly at Radiant Garden………

* * *

Radiant Garden

"Beep!" the computer went blank, and the sign 'No signal' appeared on the screen.

"Eh? What just happened?" Cid asked, banging at the monitor.

"Maybe one of the parts got shocked, open the CPU, if there's any part broken." Priscilla suggested, the both of them opened the CPU, but no damage was seen, even the Motherboard.

"Better ask Leon if his is working-" Cid said, when Yuna came into the room.

"Bad news! Leon's computer not working too!" Yuna wailed, and Cid banged at Yuna, Priscilla followed Cid otherwise.

"What just happened to the computer?" Leon asked Cid when he came into the room.

"Yours too?" Cid asked.

"What do you mean 'yours too'?" asked Leon looking annoyed.

"Mine broke down. Must be the virus attacking the system and hope Sora and the others are okay……" Cid said, his words dragged.

* * *

Back at the battlefield…..

"Sora! There's too many of them!" Riku yelled, slashing at the viruses and they disappeared (Like in Rockman Exe, the show was okay) as soon as they were attacked. Luna kept pointing and shooting at the arrow at them, and she went tired when she dealt a bunch of them.

"No use derezzing them, we got to run, this instant!" Sora planned, Riku carried Luna away from the swamp of viruses and went to a suitable hiding place, and the bunch went to the opposite direction.

"Phew, and speaking of bunch, we forgot!" Luna whispered.

"Who?" asked Sora and Riku together?

"The Shadow Heartless just that it looks different from the ones you both fought when you were at other worlds!" Luna reminded her friends.

"OH! Better hurry and save them! Our friends might be in big trouble. Hope they were okay……" Sora said, running away from the viruses and carefully. "The both of you stay here." He warned.

* * *

At the other group………..

"Run faster Kairi! Wish you can run as fast as Luna!" Hurky moaned, still running away from the Heartless.

"I'm not as fast as the fastest runner in Destiny Islands!" Kairi argued back. True that Luna was the fastest runner in the whole island, even though she's flat footed.

"Stop arguing! Both of you are running too slowly, and as a result you both slow down! And where's Tron going the wrong way?" asked Jean herself, Tron remained behind to fight the Heartless.

He threw a disc-like thing to the Heartless like a Frisbee, and it turned back. But it took no damage to the robot. The Heartless got angrier and started shooting more guns at the 4 friends.

"Geeps! Run! It's going to vaporized us!" screamed Kairi in a nervous tone, and before they could run, the Heartless stopped shooting and dropped, as it turned into millions of pieces, but only one of the part was left. As the robot dropped down, Sora was behind it.

"Sora!" the four of them exclaimed, and went to Sora.

"Hey it was just a lucky guess! I saw one wire came out of the robot and I aimed my Keyblade at it, and what's this part here?" asked Sora himself, the part floated into the sky and showed a Keyhole. Sora sealed the Keyhole and Luna and Riku came back, Luna limping on the way.

"Looks like we got to go back. So see you later, Leon's waiting for us, and he's worried." Sora said, everyone went back to Radiant Garden.

"And I'll fix the Motherboard, so that you kids come back here again!" Tron said, and waved goodbye to them.

* * *

At Radiant Garden, Sora and his friends dropped when they went out of the place, Leon and the others looked worried.

"So is everything okay there?" asked Aerith.

"There are hidden viruses even the security system can't detect. Luckily we went back to see what was happening and look like the SFA strike us by using a robotic Shadow Heartless to attack us, and while it chased after us, it shot one of the components of the Motherboard and now Tron's fixing it. Just wait for a little longer before the system starts again." Kairi explained, and took a deep breathe.

"We have to go now. Call us is there is a problem or you need is, we gotta go find Sora's lawn mower. So if you too saw Sora's mower, inform us ASAP! Got it?" Riku asked, winking at them.

"Right, we wait for your safe return! And take this!" Rikku said, gave them a map to the next world and the 6 friends left to their next destination.

"All right. Next stop: Disney Castle! Gotta see how Goofy, Donald and Your Majesty are doing." Sora said, the ship left to their next destination.

* * *

TBC………..

**Jean: (Snoring) Zzzzzzzz!**

**Hurky: Now Jean's status is sleepy, so better give me your messages on Jean's behalf!**

**Jean: (Dreaming) Sora comes back here! Mr. Tan's attacking me! NNNOOO!**

**Hurky: Next chapter: Chaos Castle! And Jean's putting my hair! Yelch!**


	5. Chaos Castle

**Jean: Boo hoo hoo! Got KH jokes in different location canceled, because of a chat/script format!**

**Hurky: Don't get too upset, and the disclaimer please.**

**Disclaimer: Jean does not own all Disney characters, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mr. Ward (From hurkydoesntknow) Hurky and Alexa own by their authoresses and Jean only owns Luna and herself. NO flames allowed!

* * *

**

Somewhere……

"Bang!" Daniel banged the table. "Our plan failed! Jean and her friends must not succeed! And I brought another special friend from Destiny Island, let's welcome…… Ward!" he introduced the Economics teacher who taught Hurky, Luna and Riku's class in Economics, the teacher wore glasses and had a moustache, carrying a book titled "The Greatest Economics in the whole universe.'

"Thank you thank you! And as I am Hurky's worst teacher in the whole wide uni-"

"Ahem!" a girl named Cheryl coughed, signaling Ward the keep his words short.

"I am Hurky's worst teacher in the world, and here I am, joining the SFA to destroy Jean and Hurky and their friends, and I have something to show everyone of you." He said, and took out a white cloth, and saw clones of the robotic Shadow Heartless soldiers all around the house, the SFA laughed evilly, the boy back in chapter two sees that, and he was on his way to warn Sora and the others.

* * *

At the Gummi ship….

"Are we there yet?" asked Luna.

"No." said Sora. Five minutes later……..

* * *

"Are we there yet?" asked Luna again.

"No." said Sora, looking annoyed.

* * *

15 times later…….

"Are we there yet?" asked Luna.

"NO!" screamed Sora, the others went in silence. "Ask one more time, it's over for you!"

"Great, we are here, speaking of the devil." Said Kairi, who pointed at a planet with a big castle on it.

"But something doesn't seem quite right……" said Riku, and as the ship goes nearer, there was an orange sphere covering the castle.

* * *

At the castle……….

"Brooms! Get more water! The castle's on fire!" Donald ordered, and cast a spell to order the brooms to fetch water.

"What happened?" asked Queen Minnie, who looked worried.

"Oh we don't know how the castle caught fire. All of a sudden a moment ago, everyone in the castle screamed 'Fire! Fire!' around the castle." Goofy explained.

"Oh, then where's King Mickey? Asked Daisy.

"Oh no! Your Majesty is still inside the castle!" Donald shouted, and all of a sudden, a Gummi ship landed on a field, and out came Sora and his friends.

"So what happened Donald?" asked Sora.

"Our castle got fire and Your Majesty is still inside the castle!" Donald explained.

"Let's go inside." Riku said, and went into the castle.

"Wait for me!" shouted Jean, and followed him.

"You can't just leave me here!" Hurky screamed, and chased after her two friends.

"We stay here, we hope for our friends to come back." Sora said, and looked on top of the castle.

* * *

After saving King Mickey (To keep a long story short)……..

"So what happened?" asked Kairi.

"I don't know. When everyone were in the castle this morning it was fine, and suddenly the fire alarm rang, then found out that the castle's on fire. Later the roof when 'POW!' and then-" Goofy rattled when Donald called him to cut his speech short.

"Then when everyone went out of the castle, we forgot Your Majesty is still inside the castle." Donald explained the rest of the incident, and let out a short silly laugh.

"Must be the SFA, again." Concluded Hurky.

"Who are they?" asked Donald and Goofy together.

"Oh, they are a group of people who like to criticize stories, and like to make people stop writing stories so that they can rule the world. They don't write fan fiction because they are bad at it, but they love to make people unhappy." Jean explained, and while resting, there was a loud scream from the other side of the castle.

"What was that?" asked Luna.

"Gotta check that out, maybe one member of the SFA." Riku said, he and Sora went to the other side of the castle.

Reaching at the other side of the castle, they saw a girl with red-brownish long hair with hot pink hot lights on it, wearing a shirt that says 'Sora Rulez my life!' with some snow flake patterns with it, with a hot pink belt on her jeans, she got emerald eyes and she wore silver earrings. She wore pink gloves with high arm knits and wore black sandals. Her neck was hanging with a silver heart chain. Her neck was hanging a black choker and a mysterious heart locket and she was being chased by two robotic Shadow Heartless.

"Alexa?" shouted Sora and Riku at the same time.

"Help! I'm being attacked by two weird looking Heartless! Some please help me!" she screamed, Sora and Riku took their Keyblades out, slashed the Heartless by half and rescued Alexa.

"Why are you here?" Alexa asked.

"Explain later. We gotta run away from that damn Heartless." Riku said, looking at the troop of Heartless chasing after them, Sora and Riku pulled Alexa by her shirt and ran away.

* * *

Back to where our friends are………

Luna, Kairi, Hurky and Jean saw Sora and Riku pulling Alexa, and put her down.

"So what happened?" asked Hurky.

"Oh, while we were checking where that scream comes from, it's Alexa, and she was being chased by two Heartless that we also saw in Space Paranoids and there is a troop of them coming towards here." Sora said.

"So how did you come all the way here? I thought you have classes back in school." Asked Luna.

"Oh. That was hard to explain, but I'll try my best……" Alexa went explaining how she came to the castle.

* * *

_Flashback…….. (Alexa's POV)_

"_While I was having class with the teacher Mr. Kau _**(Jean: He's my Science and coming Math teacher. He teaches us in a boring way)**_, I saw Riku's Gummi ship flew to space, and then after school, I saw the SFA plotting to take over the universe by flaming Jean and her friends. Mr. Tan, Ward were there, and along with Jean's worst classmates. I was caught spying on them, and then the next thing they do was to taunt me what I had heard from them, I wouldn't say it out loud, later, they throw me into a life pod, with hundreds of the weird Shadow Heartless inside the life pod, and let it go to anywhere I land." _

"_Later, I landed at a forest, and that's Twilight Town. I was rescued by two boys and a girl (You know who they are, they also appeared in KH2) they told me that I landed on the floor in the middle of town, and then they also told me that there was something weird happening to the town, and I realized that it was the Heartless, I ran away and again, I went into another portal, I landed in a spooky place, and saw weird people at that area. I saw it was Jack and his friends preparing this year's Halloween. But later I was being chased by the doctor's experiment, and I went to another portal. I found myself at the back of the castle, and saw I was caught by two Heartless, and I screamed, not tolerating the situation, and here you guys help me out." _

_End of flashback…………

* * *

_

"So that's how it happened!" Luna exclaimed and the army of Heartless came out of the scene, everyone get ready on the weapons. Sora, Riku, Luna, Hurky, Jean, (Preparing a wooden sword, and it's powerful, used in the ancient Chinese and Japan) Alexa, Donald and Goofy went attacking and the unconscious Mickey and Kairi went hiding at a corner of the castle.

"Attack!" Donald yelled, everyone started attacking, they slash, they cast magic, they started hitting and smashing at all the robots, but at where Kairi and Mickey are hiding, there was someone behind them, his face was covered, he had black hair and this time he had a few streaks of silver hair that was hardly be seen, he was carrying a sword on one hand, and his was wearing a white robe in modern time. His feathers were white on top and black below. He started taking away Kairi by covering her mouth and dragged Mickey to somewhere.

* * *

After fighting………

"Okay, Kairi! The fight is over!" Sora shouted, the rest of the field was covered with robotic parts and black spots from the bullets the Heartless were firing.

"Kairi? The battle is over, you can come out now with Your Majesty!" Donald shouted, but with no response.

"Are you done playing hide and seek, and-" Alexa walked to the other side of the castle, and gasped.

"What happened?" asked Riku.

"Kairi and Mickey…..are gone!" she exclaimed.

"WHAT!" everyone screamed together.

TBC…………

* * *

**Jean: That's it for today!**

**Alexa: Thanks for putting me into the story.**

**Jean: You're welcome. And I'm going to put the Organization members, minus Roxas into the story, but the difference is that they will be appearing in random places, being good or ordinary people around us. So they come in random or anywhere they want.**

**Organization members: WOO HOO! Jean is the greatest!**

**Roxas: Shut up!**

**Jean: Okay, next chapter: Land of the Dragons on peril! And special guests, one/two of the Organization member. Gotta go! **


	6. Dizzy Dragons and a misunderstanding

**Jean: Oh! I always hate writer's block, and now I'm back! I'm going to finish this story ASAP!**

**Sora: Glad you will update. Or else you're going to delete another story again.**

**Jean: Well, let's get back with the story. So nothing can stop me!

* * *

**

In the Gummi ship……..

"Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet?" Sora mumbled, and saying this sentence for a hundred times ever since they take off from Disney Castle.

"Shut up Sora! I'm trying to drive this time, and you are mumbling if we reach our destination yet! So shut up!" Riku reprimanded, while driving on the ship.

"We're going to the Land of Dragons, to see what Mulan is doing. And the Emperor….." mumbled Luna, looking at the map.

"Hey, where did Hurky and Jean go?" asked Alexa, wondering about the ship.

"Oh, they went to have a nap. I'll wake them up later when we switch duties. Hope those SFA members won't be interfering our plans to search for Sora's mower…..AND Kairi and the King." Said Riku, taking a sip of orange juice.

* * *

At the SFA headquarters…….

"Arg! Our plan before doesn't work! What has happened? Don't tell me Hurky and her jerks went to stop us!" Daniel complained, furious at the plan.

"And I heard that the girl Kairi and Mickey Mouse went missing." Said a member named Cheryl. "And I got another plan in store."

"Tell us, and we can further improve the plan, to take over the whole universe! Hahahahaha!" Tan laughed evilly, and until the whole world could hear them.

* * *

Somewhere……..

Kairi and Mickey were somewhere in a room full with computers, like the one DiZ used in Twilight Town, and Kairi was the first person to gain her conscious.

"Ah…..Where am I?" Kairi asked herself, and started to open her eyes. She found Mickey and herself at a place, she wanted to get out of the place, but she couldn't as she and Mickey were tied with chains all over them, and someone came in. He had black hair, yellow eyes like a Heartless but he's not a Heartless, purple T-shirt and a pair of jeans. He was wearing a red sweater, and kneels down at the both prisoners.

"Where are we?" asked Kairi to the person, and she could see his yellow eyes glowing.

"Don't worry, I mean no harm…." He said.

* * *

"I think we're reaching, but something does not seem right about this place……" said Riku, pointing at the world, and everything seemed to crumble.

"Go faster and check it out. Must be the SFA having their evil plans into action." Said Sora and Riku pressed a button to let the ship accelerate.

"We have reach Land of the Dragons, and come on out sleepy heads!" said Luna, waking Jean and Hurky up.

"Oh, we reach our destination? That was fast." Said Jean, rubbing her eyes, take her shoes and went out of the ship, looking at the condition of the world.

"Something seemed wrong, and hey, what just happened and why are you running away from the village?" asked Hurky, asking a passerby.

"Evil spirits! They come to eat our village! Run for your lives!" said the passerby with a Chinese accent, and ran away as fast his legs could carry him.

"Whoa! That was one crappy man. What a coward!" commented Sora, crossing his arms?

"C'mon! The village might be in trouble!" said Kairi, pulling his shirt to the village.

At the village, there were Heartless that appeared in here, like helicopters-shell like Heartless, eating and biting the villages away, like the one seen in Disney Castle.

"Is the SFA!" shouted Sora, took out his Keyblade and attacked the robotic Heartless. Then, before Sora could attack the Heartless, someone used her sword and damaged all the Heartless, and then it shut down by itself, some parts out of the robot.

"Mulan!" shouted the teens, and went towards her. "What happened to the village?"

"I heard from the palace that a troop of black metallic things as you called them Heartless has eating the village away. The military tried to stop those things from coming, but we couldn't and ended up our village being damaged badly. Who was trying to control them?" she asked, putting away her sword.

"I knew it from the beginning! The SFA did it!" said Riku.

"Who are they?" Mulan asked about the SFA.

"Oh, they are called Story Flame Anonymous but we called them SFA for short. They try to destroy that gets in their way and try to rule the whole universe. They are one of those bad guys." Explained Hurky, furious that the SFA strikes again.

"Oh no their coming!" warned Jean, pointing up the sky and saw more Heartless are attacking the remains of the village.

"We got to stop them quickly or else we're doomed!" Mulan shouted, and went attacking. Everyone got out their weapons and begins attacking, and Sora, Riku and Hurky jumped into the houses that have not been destroyed and begin attacking them. Jean, Luna and Alexa began attacking the land Heartless, that was found in Disney Castle and begin attacking.

After a few minutes, they managed to take down, and Alexa saw a thing glowing like a silkworm, and went taking it out of the robot.

"I found this chip like thing here, and HEY! What's going on? It's glowing brighter than before!" Alexa yelled, the part went up high to the sky and Sora managed to lock the Keyhole of the world.

"That's it, and say hello to the Emperor and the Captain. We got to go now, and if there is anything, inform us." Said Sora, and the rest left for the Gummi ship, and take off.

* * *

"You know, we might as well talk about the mower……I think we forgot to tell them about the mower!" Jean yelled, everyone stared at her.

"I forgot! How forgetful am I to forget such an important thing!" Sora banged his head, but Luna calmed him down.

"Don't worry; they don't know how a mower looks like. They will contact us about it." Comforted Luna.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Riku, driving the ship and talking to Alexa.

"I think so, someone is after us!" shouted Alexa, and looked at the back of the ship. Many ships were after them and Alexa went panicking away, didn't know what to do.

"ARG! What happened? We didn't own anyone something! Don't tell me it's the SFA!" screamed the panicked Alexa, running around the ship, while Sora and Jean are talking to each other.

"You know, I think something is weird around here! I felt like we are surrounded……" Jean started when more and more ships surround them, as if they were the police….or rather, THEY ARE THE POLICE!

"People inside that ship. We are the police and you are caught stealing the Bribing Bracelet, and if you could surrender it, put your hands up high! I repeat! Raise both of your hands!" announced the officer; Sora and Jean are still taking to each other.

"Erm excuse me? Do you know it is very rude when someone is taking to someone else……." Jean started when the officer interrupted her little conversation with Sora.

"I repeat put your hands up high!" boomed the officer. "…….fatty…."

And that split second, Jean went crazy, and her concern and innocent impression disappeared, and she began to look furious.

"No ones called me a……." Jean said it low and slowly, and she took out all her weapons. "……..fatty!"

She came out of the ship with an oxygen tank, and it weighted as light as a feather, as there is no gravity in space, se began to attack the police man furiously, she throw her daggers like a shuriken, slashed the ships into half and exploded, the others looked at her in dismay.

"How did she learn how to do that?" whispered Riku, afraid of Jean attacking like crazy to the police.

"I have no ideas about this. Just keep watching." Mumbled Luna, and continue watching the fight.

"Wait!" Jean went back to her normal self. "Did you say we steal a bracelet? You mean the other ship that looked 99.9 identical to us?" she pointed at the other ship that looked the same to them, except the people inside it and there was a star shape inside a circle logo at the back of the ship.

"Oh no! Run for your lives!" the person inside the ship screamed, and they take off but it was too late. The police caught the ship and was sent back to their world.

"What a very silly misunderstanding! Hahaha!" Jean laughed, scratching her head and everyone stared at her blankly.

"What?" asked Jean, and let out a nervous laugh. "There's nothing to be afraid of, and let's go, and Sora, which world are we going to again?" she asked.

"To Agrabah." Sora said with no expression in his voice and fainted.

* * *

TBC…….

**Jean: Sorry it was so short. I promise the next one will be longer.**

**Sora: It better have!**

**Jean: And credits for the ideas I took. Thanks for the flashes to:**

**Final Fantasy Fugitive Quest (The fatty part)**

**Kingdom Hearts Chronicles 1.3 (Are we there yet part)**

**Jean: And look out! (Flying spaceship when attacking the ship.)**


	7. The two genies Part 1

**Jean: Phew! Back to business!**

**Riku: I'm waiting! (Reading manga)**

**Jean: wait, and my body hurts so much, I'm so tired, so don't wake me up, and while I'm sleeping, help me update my story! (Then went to her bed and sleeps)**

**Riku: (Fumes) all right, and the storyline please?

* * *

**

"Lonely…..I'm so lonely……" Jean was singing 'Lonely' inside the pilot's room, and Hurky and her went dancing away, still singing.

"Shut up, and I'm being lonely!" Riku complained, and went back piloting the ship, Hurky and Jean still singing 'Lonely.'

"Shut up, before I separate both of you and you'll be lonely forever!" Riku shouted, and took a sip of mineral water. Jean and Hurky stopped singing and dancing, and went back to the rooms to rest. Luna then went into the room, while Jean and Hurky went settling down and sleeps.

"I'll take over." Said Luna. "You must be tired after all that happening. We have to find the King and Kairi ASAP." Then, she pushed Riku a little to the other seat, and went piloting the ship. Riku looked at Luna in dismay.

"What? You'll think I'll fall asleep that easily?" asked Riku, laughing nervously.

"Yup, and go back to sleep. We need energy for tomorrow. I've already slept after that misunderstanding incident (Go back and read chapter 6 if you haven't) and by the way, do you have any aspirin? I felt space-sick when we first take off to the other worlds." Luna asked. Riku passed her a stick of aspirin, and Luna got it, bullseye.

"Luna, I want to confess, and please don't be mad at me." Riku said, and immediately kissed Luna, Luna kissed too, and after a long kiss, they went back to work.

"You know, when in Agrabah, what shall we do?" asked Luna, and turned to Riku, he was sounded asleep, snoring softly away. Luna covered him with a grey blanket and shook her head, smiling. She went back to work, looking out for Sora's lawnmower, Kairi and the King.

* * *

Later somewhere where Kairi and the King are……………

"Could you untie us?" asked Kairi to the guy, he used something like a staff, with a large sun on the top, and a tiny star inside the sun, and the chains vanished. Then, Mickey woke up, gaining conscious. He looked around the room, surprised.

"Are we in Ansem the Wise's room?" asked Mickey, looking around the room.

"No and I think I need to explain something to the both of you….." said the guy, and showed him out of the shadowy darkness of the room.

* * *

The next day……….

Sora woke up, looking around the room, and turned to his friends. He turned around, and found out that everyone were out. He knew his friends were at the next world, he changed his clothes and done everything he needed and ran out of the ship. Alexa was waiting for him, crossing her arms. She looked furious, and pointed at Sora.

"You! Are so late, everyone had gone to the city! The others let me ended up waiting for you, and here you are…." Alexa looked at her watch. "…….45 minutes!"

"Sorry, my bad, and if I had an alarm clock…. Hehe!" Sora laughed nervously, Alexa looking at him, right in front of him.

"All right let's go, before the others will nag at us for being late!" he reminded, walked to the city to meet his old friends.

After a short 15 minutes, they reached the entrance of the city; they saw the marketplace, except that it's full of people, unlike it's full of Heartless patrolling the marketplace. It was quite stuff in there, so the both of them have to squeeze out of the crowd, and both of them came across a bigger crowd.

"What's happening in there?" asked Sora, pulled Alexa's hand and saw the Peddler showing his customers a lamp. It was like Aladdin's genie lamp, but this time, it was green in color.

"This magical lamp can grant you three wishes; it can make you rich, and help you with the daily chores if you wish something! Be careful, you mustn't be selfish about this lamp, or else you'll be punished by the Sultan." The Peddler warned the customers. There was a long pause, and one of them started the conversation.

"Will we believe you for that?" asked the man, the others agreed them and everyone left the store except for Sora and Alexa. They went to him, and Alexa took out 500 munny.

"500 munny for the lamp." Said Alexa, the sad Peddler took the money and smiled.

"In every lamp you buy, take this. It's a good luck charm and you'll have good luck everywhere you go!" he said gleefully, and passed a red pendant, and Alexa took it.

"Thanks Mr.……" Alexa started, Sora and Alexa turned to the Peddler. He was gone, disappeared in thin air. Sora and Alexa turned around if the Peddler was still there.

"He's gone. And talking about Riku….. OH NO! We forgot! Let's go before we're goners!" Sora reminded him and Alexa; he took Alexa's wrist and left for the palace.

* * *

Meanwhile, the SFA members were having a meeting, discussing about the plans to defeat Sora and his friends.

"We must think of a new plan to defeat Hurky and her jerky friends, or else we have to pay this month's rent for this room. We'll be broke by then if we fail." Discussed Tan, looking at the line graph, everything seems to go down, never goes up.

"Yeah, and who wants to think…..of a plan?" asked Daniel, everyone turned him away; some of them quit the club.

"I have one, and it'll be successful!" said another member named LJ, and she showed the plan outside the clubhouse, and it turned out to be something big.

"Yes! With this master plan, we'll rule the whole universe, and not to mention, to pay this month's rent! Hahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Tan and his minions laughed loudly, that everyone in that world could hear them loud and clear.

* * *

At the palace…….

"What took the both of you so long?" asked Riku, looking mad. Sora and Alexa looked at each other in dismay, Sora hid the lamp behind, and Aladdin and Jasmine came into the garden.

"Hi Sora, and what's that behind?" asked Aladdin, and Sora hid it even harder.

"Oh, nothing. And have you seen something like a red bug here?" asked Sora. "And Kairi and King Mickey?"

"Nothing about Kairi and the King, but as for the red bug thing, I think Jasmine saw it a moment ago." Said Aladdin, he was still wearing his bandit suit.

"Jasmine, did you really saw the red thing that sounds like "Wroom!" and spinning around like nuts?" asked Hurky, looking at her eye-to-eye.

"I did saw it. A moment ago while I was playing with my pet tiger, I saw this red bug like thing mowing almost all the grass on the other side of the garden, and destroyed some parts of the castle. But I called my men to stop the creature, but it just ran away by itself. Now the castle's in a bad state." Said Jasmine.

"Must be my mower all right." Said Sora, and ran outside the palace.

"Where are you going?" asked Jean. "Surely you won't be going off without us." She folded her arms, tapping her foot.

"And guys, there's something I need to show." Said Sora, and when he was almost going to show the lamp Alexa bought during the trip to the palace, it was interrupted by an earthquake.

"What was that? An earthquake at a desert city?" asked Riku, the ground shaking violently.

"There's isn't many earthquakes in desert areas. C'mon, let's go out of the castle to see what's happening!" Aladdin said, everyone except Jasmine and Abu stayed in the palace area, and went inside for shelter.

"Genie! I need you help!" shouted Aladdin, and rubbed his lamp. Genie came out, and yawn to the rest.

"Yawn! I had a good sleep for the past year, so what's going on Al? Are there any thieves here? Or……" Genie stopped when something shadowed them, and Genie's eyes went popping out. "AAAAHHHH! A monster! Do something!" he hid behind Sora, and looked at the enormous creature.

"Let's go! It's a robot Heartless!" Sora warned, took out his Keyblade and went slashing the Heartless.

"Hey! You can't have all the fun by yourself!" Riku yelled, let out a smirk and took out his Keyblade. Hurky, Alexa took out theirs too, Jean took out her sword and jumped up high. Luna too took out her pole, spinning it and went attacking the creature by its foot. They fought and fought, but to no avail, as magic and attacks are immune to the robot.

"_I need your help!" _Sora thought if an idea, took out the lamp Alexa bought and began rubbing it. The genie went out of the lamp, and its color of it was also the same as the lamp.

"I wish to make this creature attacking us to disappear, and went back where it originally came from!" Sora wished, and the genie snapped his fingers.

"No problem, dude!" he said, make the robot Heartless disappear and ended up at the SFA headquarters.

* * *

Back at the SFA headquarters…….

"Do we get them? Huh? Huh?" asked LJ, but the screen went blurred, so they can't see what was going on. Then, the giant Heartless landed up inside the clubhouse, and it was torn out.

"NNNNNNNOOOOOO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Tan screamed, when the other members too fell.

* * *

Back at Agrabah…….

"Genie of the ring?" asked the Genie of the lamp.

"Right, brother!" the green genie said, and had a reunion hug.

"Bro, I miss you! After 600 years!" Genie of the map said, hugging his brother.

"Are you twins?" asked Luna, looking surprised. Both genies went up to her.

"Right! We're brothers! Twin brothers!" they said, and went laughing away. Riku looked at the Genie of the ring suspiciously, and crossed his arms.

"What's wrong?" asked Jean.

"I don't think the Genie of the ring could be trusted…." Said Riku, and looking at the happy genies laughing away.

TBC……..

* * *

**Jean: Some people said that the Genie of the ring is evil.**

**Sora: Already awake? That was fast!**

**Jean: I'll update tomorrow, meanwhile, enjoy! **


	8. The two genies Part 2

**Jean: I'm back, and tomorrow I won't be able to update, and the following day I have something on very early in the morning. Yawn!**

**Sora: (Glares) Get back to it!**

**Jean: Sorry, my bad. (Listening 'Lonely'.)

* * *

**

So Sora, Alexa, Luna, Riku, Hurky, Jean, Aladdin and both genies went back to the palace, and saw Jasmine in shocked that there were two genies coming back to the palace.

"Oh, you're back so soon? And who is this genie here?" asked Jasmine, looking at the Genie of the Ring.

"At last! I found my brother! After hundreds of years!" Genie of the lamp shrieked, and begins to hug his brother like crazy.

"Hey bro cut that out! And I'm not free yet! So young man what's your next wish? You got only 2 wishes left." Genie of the ring said to Sora, Sora begins scratching his head.

"Well…. I have no idea about it, Hahahahahaha!" he laughed nervously, and went whispering to Riku.

"See? I think he's okay! Nothing's wrong with him!" whispered Sora to Riku, but Riku gave him a glare that he was wrong.

"Never mind, I don't know how to put this into words. Besides, we have to find the mower of yours, Kairi and the King. So for the last wish, DO NOT SET HIM FREE!" Riku yelled into Sora's ear, that Sora's ear get a little muffled.

"Okay, okay! Slow down, dude! And shall I wish that the mower is back to me; Kairi and Mickey appear in front of us for our second and third wish, huh? Huh?" asked Sora eagerly.

"Yeah, and then you end the story like that? Not that fast!" Riku smirked, and went giggling.

"What's his problem?" asked Jean, whispering to Sora.

"Nothing, let's go back in." said Sora, everyone went inside the castle to the guest room.

"I need to get a nap! All that fighting makes me so tired that I need to sleep." Yawned Alexa, and took a nap. Genie of the lamp used his magic to make a bed appear of Alexa, sleeping and counting sheep away.

"Bro, is that her wish?" asked the Genie of the ring.

"No, I'm free, thanks to my best friend Al, you could try that too. So Sora, how about trying it to my brother?" asked Genie of the lamp. Sora began to hesitate.

"How about making it for my last wish?" asked Sora. "Like Aladdin did to you during Jafar's reign?" he asked, munching on an apple.

"It's getting a little late. How abut dinner?" asked Hurky. Jasmine called out her servants and ordered food to her guests. Good food came and the friends began eating for dinner. After good hours it was time for them to get into bed.

"I'm tired; I need to get to sleep!" Jean yawned. The others nodded their heads except for Riku, who needs a bath as he smells.

"I'm going to bath. Jasmine, could I use one of the bathrooms?" asked Riku.

"Sure, I call my maids to do it." Said Jasmine, and called her maids to prepare a bath to Riku and some bedrooms to the rest. The others went yawning away to their rooms and went back to sleep as soon as they reached the beds.

At the lit bathroom, as it was only room lit among the whole castle, Riku took out his clothes and put it into his bed, as he was sleeping alone; he went into the bathtub and cooled down.

"I think I'm wrong about the Genie of the ring. Guess I'm being a little too paranoid, and I desperately need a bath, or else I'll die for not bathing. Phew!" Riku said to himself. While he was cooling himself down, in Jean and Alexa's room, Jean and Alexa changed into their nightdresses and went turning in.

"Good night Alexa. Yawn! After a long day!" Jean yawned and went back to sleep.

"Night, Jean. Yawn, I have to wake up early so that we could look for Sora's mower, Kairi and the king." Said Alexa, and went back to sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile at the room…….

"So who are you?" asked Kairi, after the man revealing his identity.

"I'm Mercury. But my friends called me Meg. Meg Anderson. And you name's Kairi right, and King Mickey?" asked Meg. Kairi and the King nodded their heads.

'Good and I need to tell you something. You two are one of the most important people in the universe, and I really need my help." Meg said, sitting on his chair.

"So what's the quest?" asked Mickey.

"I need you to find Riku for me." Said Meg.

"Riku? Are you two related?" Asked Kairi.

"Sort of. Just take me there would you?" asked Meg,

"All right, but where are we now?" asked Mickey.

"In my room and my cousin's upstairs. So walk quietly when you get out, then go to my garage and activate my Gummi ship. I got a detector, and I put it on Riku while back at Disney Castle. So I know where he is." Said Meg, taking out a cell phone like detector.

Kairi and Mickey opened the door, making sure that no one is looking at them on unwanted visitors. When the coast is clear, they went out of the room quietly, tip toeing to go to the garage.

Be careful, my cousin's at her room." Said Meg, as they walk past the room. Finally they got passed her and ran out to the garage immediately, activate the ship and set off.

"Next stop: Agrabah!" Meg chorused, and the ship left his world. His cousin heard a plane took off, went to her window and looked at the ship flying into the sky. She didn't even say a word, and looked at the ship until they flown up into space.

* * *

Back at Agrabah………

Riku was still there taking his bath, and went sleeping away. Just a few rooms away, someone went into Hurky and Luna's room without making any noise. Hurky was sleeping without her glasses on snoring away, while Luna was sleeping soundly, making whistling noises. The mysterious shadow looked like a genie figure. The mysterious guy went in, covered Hurky's mouth. As soon as she found out she was muffled, it was too late.

"Mmmmmpppppp! someone help! And---- AH!" she was knocked out and the same thing happened back at Jean and Alexa's room.

Riku heard the noise outside; he opened his eyes immediately and went out of the bathtub. He changed his clothes and put on his shoes and went outside. Sora, Jean, Luna and Aladdin were there joining in the commotion, and Riku joined them.

"So what happened?" asked Riku crossing his arms.

"I dunno. I just someone screaming while I was sleeping. I'm so tired and all that noises make me want to-----throw up!" Sora screamed, went to the toile and went throwing up. He came back, his shirt wet all over.

"Let's find them tomorrow; I think the kidnapper won't be active now." Aladdin said, everyone went to turn in.

* * *

The next day……….

"Yawn! I'm having a good sleep, and where is Hurky and Alexa?" asked Sora, waking up in the morning.

"Oh, I can't find them this morning. And looks like they gone missing." Said Luna. Then everyone paused.

"MISSING?" Everyone exclaimed, and looked at her. "They went missing? This can't be true! Tell me more about it!" Sora shook the blue-hair girl hysterically.

"Stop shaking her, or else she'll feel giddy and all that. Oh no! She's gonna throw up!" Riku yelled, Luna went out of the commotion just in time and throw up in the toilet. Luna then went out of the toilet.

"HI! Everyone, and what a beautiful day in the palace, so who wants to play poker with me?" asked Genie of the Ring happily, when everyone was staring at him. Everyone paused.

"What? What did I do wrong?" asked the Genie of the Ring.

"You! You kidnapped Alexa and Hurky! Did you? Did you? Huh? Huh? HUH?" screamed Riku hysterically, and shaking Genie of the ring violently.

"What are you guys talking about? What do you mean kidnapping your friends, and what did I do that for?" asked the green genie slowly and calmly. "I mean, this does not make any sense at all." Pointed out the genie.

"What do you mean you did not kidnapped Hurky and Alexa?" asked Jean. The others nodded in agreement.

"I was with my brother all the time yesterday. If you don't believe me, ask him. Hey bro come out!" he ordered, and called Aladdin to rub the lamp. When he came out of the lamp, Genie was sleeping, he don a sleeping hat and lying his head down on the pillow. His white and blue striped blanket was covering his body.

"What is it this time? And is it the next day?" asked the Genie.

"YES IT IS!" everyone yelled, including his brother.

"Oh, hi everybody, and yesterday I was with my brother all the time, playing blackjack, and I lost all my matches, Hahahaha!" he laughed nervously and embarrassedly, everyone stared at him in dismay.

"We are not talking about the games you both played yesterday, and thanks of the information." Sora said, and he and his friends left the palace.

"Thanks for being paranoid Riku, and so the Genie of the Ring is not our criminal." Said Jean, putting her arms to her back.

"Okay, so who wants an ice-cream, we got some aroun-----"asked Aladdin and something shadowed them, it was another robotic Heartless, and it looked like the one they encountered yesterday. Inside in the stomach there was a transparent glass; Hurky and Alexa were unconscious, sleeping in the robot.

"Hurky! Alexa!" everyone screamed for them, but then they were interrupted by a speech.

"Mua-hahahaha Hahahahahaha!" laughed the person. "At last, we managed to catch your friends yesterday, by making another robotic that look like a genie and managed to capture them! And today, this is the last time you're gonna fight with us!" said Lord Ward, explaining everything that happened yesterday.

"You what? You guys are gonna pay for this!" Riku yelled. Sora and Riku took out their Keyblades and started attacking. Then Luna took out her weapons and joined in. Aladdin and Jean just hide behind some boxes behind a store.

After hitting and whatever that is attacking the robot, nothing happened. Sora, Riku and Luna were tired and panting away, after smashing the robot for a long time. As they were about to give up, Genie of the Lamp and the Genie of the Ring came to the rescue.

"Yo ho mates! Ring and I come to the rescue, so bro….." begin Genie of the lamp.

"…..come here to grant Sora his second wish!" finished Genie of the Ring. "So Sora, what's your second wish?" asked he.

"I wish for this robot….." started Sora, pointing at the robot. "…to save my friends out of the robot, and then send the robot to outer space!" His wish was granted, Alexa and Hurky were lying down on the sand still unconscious and then the SFA's robot was sent to outer space. It disappeared, and was sent to another planet where metals are not allowed.

"Hey!" said the people in Non-Metal World. "No metals are allowed! So burn!" The people then throw the robot to lava and then Lord Ward got out of the place by pressing the retreat button.

* * *

Back at the palace…….

"So Sora, what's your third and last wish?" asked Genie of the Ring. "Just tell me to find your friends."

"I wish……for your freedom Genie!" granted Sora. Just then, Genie of the Ring's gold bracelets from his wrist disappeared, and then was granted his freedom.

"Why….why did you do that for?" asked the green genie.

"You no need to grant three wishes to other people. So you can stop taking other people's orders. You are your own person now! So did you feel much better?" asked Sora.

"Yeah, and thank you Sora!" he hugged Sora tightly that he was unable to breathe.

"Okay, we got to go now, and Aladdin, Jasmine, and the both of you: If you have seen my mower, the bug thing you encountered yesterday at the gardens, and any news of Kairi and the King, do try to contact us." Said Luna. "See you!" With that, they waved goodbye and left for the ship outside the city. They took off, Riku piloting the ship, Sora, Hurky and Jean went eating their food and Luna and Alexa playing poker.

"So where do we go next to find Kairi and the King? And Sora's mower?" asked Hurky.

"Halloween Town." Replied Riku, and begin accelerate. "We're going to buy some fuel there, and that's the closest town we can go. And we can see Jack and the others to see what's going on."

TBC……

* * *

**Jean: Sorry for not updating for a long time. I'm so busy I have to deal with important things. I won't be updating often.**

**Sora: Too bad, and Jean's country day is coming soon. So she won't be able to update often. **

**Jean: Yup, but still, I'll try to finish this story ASAP!**


	9. Meeting each other in the past

**Sora: Jean, where are you?**

**Jean: (Snoring) Zzzzzz……**

**Riku: Shh! She's sleeping after a long day so don't wake her up so unnecessary, and left her radio on while sleeping when she was listen the songs from 'High School Musical' (Took out the CD and off the radio. My class is doing a dance on this soundtrack.)**

**Sora: And let's look what happens to us while settling in Halloween Town. (Take some water)

* * *

**

"Hmmp, what should I wear there?" asked Jean to herself, choosing her Halloween costume in a room.

"Riku, don't you think you need to choose one for yourself while you're there?" asked Sora, but Riku was just driving the ship ignoring Sora's warning.

"I had one already, but I'm not going to show it to you until we get there. And help me take over the ship. There's no auto pilot button here, unless it's an urgency emergency." Said Riku, and left the controls to Sora.

"Do you have one for yourself?" asked Hurky to Luna and Alexa.

"Got one." They said it together, continuing playing UFO cards.

* * *

At Meg's ship…….

"Where are we going? Are we going to Agrabah?" asked Kairi, when Meg took another route.

"They are heading to Halloween Town now. So they must be somewhere there." Said Meg, controlling the ship.

"Gosh! Don't you think we will ever meet Sora and his friends again?" asked Mickey.

* * *

When Sora and his friends settled in Halloween Town, their costumes changed once they stepped out of the ship. Sora was wearing what he wore in the game. Jean was wearing a kung-fu suit, and her hair was tied in buns. Hurky and Alexa was wearing zombie like clothes and Luna was wearing Gothic clothes, sometime maids wore in the olden times. When Riku stepped out of the ship, he changed drastically.

"What's with you?" asked Sora.

Riku has changed to an angel like costume, and he looked scarier than before in the game. His hair had a few streaks of black hair, and his wings looked angelic like, and most of it was covered black. Except for some spots there were white shades around the wings. He wore a robe, and most of it was covered in black, and some parts were white. His gloves and boots were all black.

"Riku are you all right? I think it's a little hideous for you…." Sora started, but Riku glared at him right in front of his face, and he looked like he was angry at him.

"So? You're not me." He gruff rudely, and Sora began to whispered with Jean and Alexa.

"Don't you think Riku's acting a little strange? He didn't act like that before in front of us." Whispered the browned haired boy to his friends.

"I don't know, but let that things be forgotten, remember we have to find Jack about things on your mower, Kairi and the King." Reminded Alexa.

"Oh, yeah. Let's go everyone." Said Sora, and the few of them when to the lab to find Jack and his friends.

"This place does change a little." Commented Hurky.

"Huh?" asked Jean.

"Nothing. Let's get going." Said Hurky, and let for the lab. Inside the lab, the professor was not in, but Sally was there alone taking care of the lab.

"Hi Sally, do you know where Jack and the professor gone to?" asked Sora.

"Oh Sora you're here! Something bad happened here! Something weird came across the Doctor's lab, and they have been chasing the thing for a long time! Do something!" she yelled, and Sora left outside to see the commotion. Riku and the others followed him too.

* * *

At the main square……….

"Oh! Someone get thing red thing off here! I'm just an elected politician!" yelled the Mayor with an unhappy face on it, using a microphone instead of a loudspeaker while the 'thing' went round and round around him. Sora came just in time to see what the 'thing' is, and it was actually his mower!

"We'll handle this Mayor!" Sora yelled, and took out his Keyblade. Everyone except Riku joined in the fight and took out their weapons. They began to attack the mower, but this is no ordinary mower to them. It was tough and took a long time for them to power downed the mower. They were tired after that, and Riku went yawning away, looking at them fight. But when the mower got away, Riku didn't try to stop it, and left it leaving for another location to a portal.

"Why didn't you try to stop my mower? What is the matter with you Riku?" asked Sora angrily, his mower got away again.

"Hey kid, let me tell you something. I'm not Riku. He's somewhere." Yelled the silver-haired teenager, and left for the lab.

"What's with him?" asked Luna, going towards Sora.

"He's not himself ever since he came into this world…." Sora mumbled, looking at Riku going farther and farther to them.

A few minutes later, Sora and his friends came to their location: the lab again. But this time there was something amiss there. Riku was just standing outside the lab, with Sora and his friends catching up. Sora and the others looked up, and saw a part of the lab was destroyed.

"What is going on?" mumbled Hurky, when they heard a weird kind of noise, like an alarm. The mad scientist went after something like crazy with his wheel chair.

"What's going on professor?" asked Jean, stopping him.

"OH! I have no time for teens at this time! My experiment is going to be destroying the world soon!" he yelled rudely, and went after something.

"Must be his experiment. Let's go before that thing destroys the whole world!" Luna said, they went after him stopping the experiment.

When they came to the other side of the town, they saw Jack and the scientist looking at the experiment, and Sora caught up.

"What's wrong?" asked Sora to Jack.

"The doctor's experiment! There is something wrong with it. It worked perfectly find for the last few days. But now this happens." Jack said.

"Could you explain now, so we know what to do?" asked Alexa.

"It's like this….." Jack beginning explaining everything that happened the last few days.

* * *

_Flashback……._

_The doctor was inventing his new experiment, the X875-I coffee maker. Then something black and slivery went putting something while both Jack and the doctor were not looking. After that, they left without leaving any clues._

"_Is the thing ready?" asked Jack, while the doctor was doing some finishing touches._

"_Presenting……..my new coffee maker machine, the X875-I! That way, it can make coffee for me, and I don't need to make coffee in the morning! I can relax and wake up later that way!" explained the doctor, the machine looked like any other coffee maker, but it has hands, legs and some control on it._

"_Watch how it works!" presented the mad scientist, and pressed a button. The coffee maker machine stand up, make coffee instantly in less than 3 seconds and there you had the fastest coffee ever made._

"_And that's how your friends called a coffee awakes you!" smiled the scientist, and took a sip of coffee from his cup.

* * *

_

"….but I don't know why this tiny machine got so big in less than 24 hours!" Jack finished explaining, Sora, Riku, Hurky and Alexa walked to him.

"We'll finish him off, right away and not completely destroying the doctor's machine." Said Sora, he and his friends took out their Keyblades and went fighting. Riku stand where he was and yawned. Luna and Jean went to a house and took shelter with the scientist. Jack joined in the fight too. But after many slashes, there was no avail.

"What shall we do?" asked Sora, and as the machine went up to Riku, he just slashed once and the machine went function ceased. It dropped and went back to its original size and there was something gold on it. Riku took it out and showed it to the others.

"That's what I found in this machine." Riku said, and showed it to them. They looked closely, and went a step back.

"Whoa! That machine got some kind of size boost and what was it written in there?" asked Hurky, taking the marble liked thing. She looked closely, and saw a SFA logo written there. She passed back the marble liked thing to Riku.

"The SFA again!" Hurky yelled. Just then, another Gummi ship landed beside Riku's Gummi ship and the door slide. Kairi and Mickey went out of the place quietly, King Mickey was wearing a vampire suit, while Kairi wore a dress, black all over. Her hair got some white streaks and went to Sora.

"Sora! I found you at last!" Kairi said, and went hugging Sora.

"So, where did you both go?" asked Sora. Just then, a man looked like Meg went out of the ship, and his clothing was totally opposite of Riku's: His hair was black, and had a few white streaks. His robe was mostly white, but there were some black spots in his clothing. His shoes and gloves were white. His wings were also angelic like, but it was mostly white, with some black spots on it. He faced Riku in his eyes.

"At last, we finally meet." Said the guy.

"Guys, he's Meg…." Kairi introduced the guy, but he shoved her away from where he was going.

"And today…." Meg started, and took out his staff. His staff on top was sun like and it was yellow/gold in color, and pointed at Riku. "…I'm going to finish you off….once and for all." And that, both of them started fighting. Sora and his friends went back to the ship, and leaving the world leaving Riku behind still fighting.

"Sora! What do you think you're going?" yelled Luna angrily, pulling his collar.

"We're going. Riku told us that we should leave him there. We'll go back once we leave Your Majesty back to his world." Sora said, controlling the ship.

"But……" Jean protested, but it was too late. They left the world leaving Riku and Meg behind fighting.

TBC……..

* * *

**Jean: Meg and Riku got something in common, but more of their relationship will be explained later in this story. Something that happened many years ago, beyond your imagination……**

**Sora: Are you done rattling?**

**Jean: Oh, yeah. Okay, please before you leave…….R&R please!**


	10. In search for the last page

**Jean: So sorry! My computer has a problem, and now I'm back!**

**Sora: If only you have a computer genius…..**

**Jean: My brother won't help me.**

**Sora: How about Marylyn?**

**Jean: She's fictitious, air head!**

**Sora: Oh, and what are you waiting for? Get on with the story!**

**Jean: Oh, you're right.

* * *

**

"Poor Riku, leaving without us…." Moaning Kairi, looking at the window. They were going back to where Mickey lives, Disney Castle. Sora and his friends are worried on what is going to happen to Riku.

"No use getting sad over it. What happened already happened. So we can't help it. After that, we'll go back to Radiant Garden to see what Leon and the others are doing." Sora said, and landed in the world. They went into the throne room, and returned Mickey to Donald and Goofy.

"We'll take care of Your Majesty! You go ahead Sora, and we'll tell you about your mower when we see it." Donald saluted as if he was in the military.

"Sora, good luck!" Goofy greeted, and Sora and his friends left for Radiant Garden. Still, their friends are still moaning on Riku.

"I miss him." Sobbed Jean, while Hurky was passing the tissue.

"C'mon guys. Luna is Riku's girlfriend, and she's not even crying! Get a life Jean!" growled Alexa, Jean stopped crying.

"Hey, did you guys miss me?" asked Riku. Everyone turned around, and saw Riku wearing an astronaut suit. Everyone went up to him, happy to see him back.

"Riku! How did you managed to come back here?" asked Luna, hugging him.

"Oh, that was nothing. As soon as the ship took off, I secretly climbed up the ship and boy! I need some fresh air!" Riku said, and took out his helmet.

"One lesson learnt Riku: Don't ever climb a Gummi ship when you're in space. See, you're face is burning like charcoal." Sora said, he was right. Riku's face was like a black coat of charcoal.

"And go change. We are reaching Radiant Garden soon." Said Kairi, and passed him his clothes. After changing despite the little gravity in space (Riku got some difficulty changing his clothes, and because of gravity, he doesn't have any time to do it properly.) he went out of the room and got ready for landing.

* * *

After landing, they went out, with Jean carrying her items.

"What's with the big sack?" asked Hurky, looking at her dragging her items.

"A gift for Leon and the others, and can someone help MMMMMMEEEEE?" complained Jean, pulling the sack as hard as possible. Then, someone with blonde and spiky hair like Sora came to help Jean carrying her bag.

"Cloud! What are you doing here?" asked Sora excited to see Cloud again.

"Just walking around, and I don't want this girl to pull her bag like Santa Clause." Cloud joked, and carried it all the way to the meeting room. Cid was still doing something, loading something to a disc, Priscilla was going through all the reports, Aerith and Leon were discussing on something, and Yuffie was taking the ice-cream to the others.

"Hi guys! We came back again!" greeted Alexa cheerfully, as Cloud put down the sack.

"Hi Alexa, and since you've come here, go see Merlin. He wants to talk to all of you. He's in the other side of the room. Be sure to visit him." Aerith said, and went back discussing the things.

"You're on." Sora said, the 7 of them went to the room, and as they were going inside, there were some unnecessary noises coming from the room.

"Get back here you thieves! I want my wand back!" Merlin reprimanded the 'thieves.'

"We need to use this! Sorry!" giggled a girl in yellow, taking the wand.

"Hey!" Riku yelled as he went in, and it turned out to be Rikku taking Merlin's wand.

"Oops! Gotta go! Later hag!" Rikku greeted rudely and disappeared into thin air. Hurky grab Merlin's wand and passed it to him.

"Thanks lady. And what am I going to talk about? A-ha! About this book!" Merlin said, and placed the book on the wooden table. It was the book of Winnie-The-Pooh. Sora took the book and opened it.

"I hope Pooh's all right." Sora said, and tossed the book to Kairi. "I need to get in just in case my mower is inside. Okay?" asked Sora.

"No problem and here you go!" Kairi opened the book in front of Sora, the book began to shine. He disappeared and stepped on one of the pages in the book. Then he reached his destination.

"Here we are!" Sora said, and walked inside the forest. He then walked to where Pooh lived and saw him in a tree taking honey.

"Hi Pooh, so where did you….." Sora started, and Pooh was busily taking honey on the tree.

"I'm so hungry! All those exercises make me sssssooooo hungry! And I hope I'm lucky enough to get some honey. Bees! Wait for me!" he yelled while chasing after the bees for more honey. But he tripped, and fell to the ground. Sora grabbed him, and put him on safe ground.

"Pooh, that's dangerous for you to climb up there are take honey. You'll get hurt!" Sora warned, and Pooh faced the ground.

"I'm sorry Sora." Apologized Pooh, kicking the sand. Just then…..

* * *

Back at Radiant Garden…….

"Riku, what are you doing here? Trying to commit suicide by jumping off the building?" joked Hurky.

"Nay, just thinking what life is without Ryo around. I wonder what happened to her back in Destiny Island all by herself." Riku said, and giggled. Another scene came after Riku giggled back at Destiny Island.

* * *

At Destiny Island……..

"Riku, Riku! Where are you darling?" yelled Ryo, inside the house. Alex and Marylyn looked at her in dismay.

"Who says you can enter here? And now do you get in?" asked Alex, crossing his arms.

"I didn't get in, I walked in. The door's unlock, and where's Riku?" asked Ryo, searching Riku under his bed.

"I told you for the 209th time now: RIKU IS NOT HERE! HE WENT SOMEWHERE ELSE. Perhaps try the shops downtown." Marylyn yelled.

"Oh yeah! Forgot about the shops! Later people!" the blonde went outside and banged the door.

"Hope Riku come back home quickly…."Alex prayed.

* * *

Back at Radiant Garden………

"Where's Sora?" asked Yuffie.

"Went into the book." Answered Alexa, looking at a book.

"What book?" asked Yuffie, and this time Jean looked annoyed.

"This book!" Jean passed the book as if she wanted to push Yuffie to the ground, and went back at her seat. Yuffie flipped through the book, and looked amazed.

"What's wrong?" asked Kairi.

"There's one page missing! And it's at the ending, so how Sora's getting out of the story?" asked Yuffie. There was a long pause between the people, and stared at each other blankly.

"Find the last page immediately! Arg! It must have dropped or tore when Sora went inside the book!" Riku yelled, crawling the floor like a mouse.

* * *

At Hundred Acre Woods………

"So where's Piglet, Tigger and the others? Didn't heard of them and do you know what happened?" asked Sora.

"Oh, they are back at the forest, but when I knocked on every one of the doors this morning, they don't seem to call." Explained Pooh.

"So how's it going to end?" asked Sora. Just then someone came bouncing away and dashed through Sora and Pooh. When the creature knew that he came across the line, he bounced back and went panting like as if there was a fire in the forest.

"Roo? Where's the others?" asked Sora.

"Help! There's trouble in the forest! Owl wants us to gather at his house!" Roo yelled, and bouncing away like Tigger. Sora and Pooh ran as fast as they could.

"Oh no! There's trouble in this forest! Big trouble! Far worse than the end of the world!" Owl yelled when Sora and Pooh went into the tree house. Everyone living in the forest gather around the tree house, worrying on something happening at the forest.

"What's wrong?" asked Sora.

"We forgot how to end this story, and we can't continue if we lost the last age of this story!" wailed Piglet. "Oh no! What are we going to do?"

"Don't worry, I, Rabbit is not scared of anything." Boasted Rabbit.

"So how are you going to end the story?" asked Owl? Everyone looked at Rabbit. "Oh, so what are we going to do?" asked Rabbit.

"Wait, I think I go back to Radiant Garden to see what's going on." Said Sora, went outside and went out of the book. And when he reached back at his world, everyone was gone.

"So, did I come too later?" asked Sora to himself.

TBC…….

* * *

**Jean: I know it's kinda rush, but I'm busy tomorrow. It's a big day tomorrow. **

**Sora: So, what's the big day?**

**Jean: National Day. It's like Independence Day but in Singapore, its National day, when we gained independence.**

**Sora: I got the picture, and to readers out there, the next chapter will be better!**

**Jean: And to all Singapore fan authors and fan authoresses out there, HAPPY NATIONAL DAY! (Holding the flag)**


	11. TV Shows and Under the Sea

**Jean: Sorry, my computer has given me some problems, and now it's solved.**

**Sora: Jean, you desperately need a new computer!**

**Jean: What? Are you crazy? My computer has been spoilt once, and don't tell me I have to tell my brother that I spoilt my computer again! He'll kill me!**

**Sora: So, what are you waiting for?**

**Jean: O.o!**

"Find the page?" asked Riku, looking under a sofa.

"Nope, nothing in here. Geez! I wonder where Sora dropped the page?" asked Jean. Just then, Sora went into the room and saw his friends crawling the room like mice looking for cheese.

"Hey, so I just came back. They said the last page has been missing, so what are you finding?" asked Sora calmly, as if nothing has happen.

"The last page of the book is missing! The Winnie-the-Pooh book get it? Now go search for it!" yelled Hurky. "And find us if you find the last page of the book!"

"I found it." Sora said, holding the page. "It just flew……under the table. Just that you guys didn't notice, as I come back I found this page under the table." Everyone stared at him blankly as if he was the dumb one.

"Oh…..so what are you waiting for?" asked Jean and pushed Sora to the book. "Go on!" she yelled and pushed him. Sora fit the page into the book and it fits. Everything completes.

"Okay, let's go somewhere and watch some TV! Oh boy! How I miss television, and without it, I would be dead by now……" said Alexa, going to another room, with the book on the table.

At a room……..

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Jean, Hurky were on the sofa, while Luna and Alexa were on the floor watching television, when Kairi pressed a button from the remote to watch a different channel. As she switched channels, they saw a commotion on a blockbuster coming right next on 'the Only Man' **(The commotion was funny, and it happened in my country. And it's the Hulk originally)**.

"…….call this number to donate money to the Only Man's anger management workshop. And the first 20 callers will receive a music CD of spa music!" Then, a free-toll number was shown on the television, on top it stated Happy Hulk, and the toll number below.

"NNNNOOOO!" screamed the teens, and Kairi switched another channel.

"Hey! Another movie of on 'All about Ryo!'" Sora said, pointing the television show. The night show on Ryo (**Jean: Sorry, I don't own her!)**, and her fan Riku.

"Not that show!" Riku yelled, when Ryo was standing on a flock of sheep at a farm.

"Where's Riku? And people out there, do you want to play another game of: Where is Riku?" asked Ryo, when Riku snatched the remote from Kairi and switched another channel.

"Great! Last time she got her first television show called 'The lives and times of Ryo and Riku'! I always hate shows that have Ryo around!" Riku pointed out.

_Flashback, 3 years ago…….._

"_Hey Riku darling! I finally had my own television show called: The lives and times of Ryo and Riku! So could you please join me? Please please please please please?" asked Ryo to Riku one day while Riku was reading manga._

"_I hate television, and if it's about showbiz, it's not my kind, and if you excuse me, GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" Riku yelled, and pushed Ryo out of his room and slammed the door. Ryo looked at his door, and then lightened up. _

"_All right! Sounds like he agrees to it! Okay: Lives and times of Ryo and Riku: Here we come!" Ryo yelled and went to the studio._

_12 episodes later…….._

"…_and welcome to the 12th episode of the lives and times of Ryo and Riku!" yelled Ryo, and the audiences clapped loudly, but unfortunately, only 5 people came for the show._

"_And today we talk to you about how I spent our summer vacation with Riku! And you can win prizes if you watch!" Ryo said when Riku came out from backstage._

"_Hey sir! You can't come here! A show's going on and could you wait until the show ends?" one of the back crew warned Riku as he went up to stage, when Ryo came to them._

"_It's okay, and he's Riku. I got his permission….and hey! Riku what are you doing?" Ryo yelled when Riku started breaking all the props and chased all the audiences away._

"_This show is over, and this is the final episode of this show! No more seasons and reruns!" Riku yelled in the camera._

_End of flashback……._

"So that what happens." Said Sora. "No wonder when I watched that show it was out of the television. Okay, and let's see…." He said, taking the remote away from Riku and switched to another channel. It was another commotion and it showed a man.

"Hey, if you can't find a job, call this number and you can get a job without moving a muscle!" said the man, and showed the toll number below.

"NO! WE ARE NOT GOING TO DO THIS!" everyone shouted and switched off the television.

"Everything sucks in this television." Alexa commented.

"Yawn and it's getting late. Better get to another world and find Sora's mower." Yawned Luna and they left for the ship. The ship took off and went to another world.

So which world are we going?" asked Kairi to Sora.

"Maybe to Atlantica. I want to see what everyone's doing." Said Sora and went on listening to a radio.

And when they reached the world on land before going down to water, Kairi used some kind of powder and sprinkle herself, Sora and Alexa. Then they turned to underwater creatures. The others stayed on the ship. Sora was a merman as he came to the waters; Kairi had a pink tail and her clothes was like any other mermaid. Alexa had a sky blue tail and a red star on a corner. They swam down but they saw no one there.

"That's strange. No one's here." Whispered Kairi to Sora. Then, something red and small came to Sora, and it turned out to be Sebastian.

"Sora! Help cha Princess!" he shrieked, pulling Sora's shoulders. So Sora, Kairi and Alexa went off to see what's going on and looked at the castle. It was burnt like charcoal, and everything seems to be empty and moody.

"So what happened?" asked Sora to Sebastian.

"A very longe story Sora! This is what happened earlier…." He explained.

_A few hours ago (Sebastian's POV)…….._

_The whole castle was doing lots of work as it is King Triton's birthday today. I was busy attending to the guests and Ariel was singing to His Majesty, and then this awful thing happened……_

"_What was that awful sound coming from?" boomed King Triton when everyone gone quiet and stopped what they are doing. There was a long pause, and no one heard anything._

"_You must be worried about the creatures that invaded. Now everything is in peace, so don't worry too much, Your Majesty." Calmed the crab and everything continued. But then, King Triton heard the noise getting louder and louder and stopped us from doing anything._

'_WHAT IS THAT SOUND COMING FROM?" boomed King Triton, and this time, everyone heard of the noise coming nearer and nearer to them, and everything began screaming, running about the castle to find the exit. Everything except Ariel and Flounder was inside the castle and we forgot about them, and when I finally remembered the both of them, they were gone! _

_End of flashback….._

"So do you know what that thing looked like?" asked Sora, crossing his arms. He was sure it was his mower who did all that.

"Hmmp let me think….AHA! It was red like me and everything think I was creating trouble for King Triton, and I was kicked out after that and I couldn't face everyone. So I need to find the culprit and to find out who framed me." Sebastian said gloomily, looking down the ground.

"We'll help you, and what was that again, the thing that attacked the castle?" asked Sora.

"Oh, it's red like me and it look like an alga. But it was a hundred times the size of an alga!" Sebastian described, scratching his head. "Okay, that was ziz. Maybe I should join you finding that alga."

"Okay and c'mon!" Sora said leading the group and went swimming away.

Meanwhile……..

"This is SSSSSSOOOO boring!" complained Hurky, using her finger to write something on safe ground.

"Stop whining and do something useful for the day!" Jean remarked, searching something around the ship. Riku, Luna, Hurky and Jean were still on the ship, looking for something like clues to find the whereabouts of Sora's mower. Just then, Riku knocked into something heavy.

"Ow! That hurts….and what is this?" asked Riku to himself, fiddling the item, and it was a small flower vase. He shook it to hear if anything was there, and shook it out to see what was inside. A piece of paper was taken out and Riku unrolled the scroll. Luna, Jean and Hurky went to see it, and it was written:

_**This is the spell to stop your friend's mower from doing anything wrong**_

_**Meg**_

_**P.S: I'll be back, Riku!**_

And below the note was the spell, and Riku crunched the paper, rolling the paper.

"Stupid Meg, and how do he put this note to our ship? Was he that sneaky?" asked Riku to the others.

"Maybe when we weren't looking back at Halloween Town, maybe Kairi put the note into this vase. And she was doing it desperately." Luna predicted. "It's just a theory, and it's not kinda proven. Sorta like a guess."

"And what are we waiting for? Let's go and give this to Sora!" Hurky exclaimed, took out four water tanks and breathing masks and took off. Riku slipped the paper into a waterproof glass tube and they all left to find their friends.

TBC………..

**Jean: Okay, and this is the second last chapter of the story so everyone (nervous laugh)**

**Readers: (Long pause)**

**Jean: Okay and this is the second last chapter, and please guess what happen to Sora and his friends. Will they find his mower, will the SFA intrude Sora's plans to get back his mower, and will Riku and his other friends ever get the spell to Sora? All your answers to this chapter will be solve when you catch the last chapter of Dude, Where's Sora's Lawnmower?**


	12. The Mower is Wanted

**Jean: Sob! The last chapter of Dude, where's Sora's Lawnmower!**

**Readers: Awww!**

**Jean: But I have other stories coming up, and I have not been doing it for a long time. And when September comes, I think I'll update less, as my exams are coming up.**

**Sora: So, what story are you doing to do next?**

**Jean: I think if I remember correctly, I think it's a day in the life series and KHFV. I haven't been doing it. And let's go back to the story.**

So Sora, Alexa, Kairi and Sebastian went further to the sea and looked what happened. While they were doing it, Riku, Luna, Jean and Hurky were catching up where Sora and his friends are going by splitting up into groups in search for Sora and their friends. Meanwhile in the SFA headquarters……..

SFA headquarters……

"This time our plans must work! Or else you regret it for the rest of your life!" taunted Tan to the rest of the members of the SFA. Then Ward came in and added into the conversation.

"Tan's right, and if we don't succeed, you guys of the SFA pay for this! So anyone?" asked Ward, and as both Tan and Ward turned back, everyone disappeared, even their teacher's pet Daniel Young, disappeared too.

"So what are we going to do with the club?" asked Tan, scratching his head to Ward.

"It's time for us to do it the hard way, as to destroy the fan fiction world and we'll rule it! And introducing…….." Ward started, pulled out a big piece of cloth, and in appears a very big robot, larger than the rest of it they made.

Meanwhile at Atlantica.

"So where are we going?" asked Sora to Sebastian, Kairi and Alexa following the crab.

"Jus follo me, and I'll show you. So where are we going?" asked the red crab. There was a long paused, and before anything happens, they heard something coming forward them.

"What's that awful sound under the sea?" a pirate asked, like in Spongebob Squarepants style.

"Sora's lawnmower!" yelled the sailors in a kiddy way.

"HEY! This is the wrong show we're singing! Sorry people under the sea." Apologized the pirate, and sailed away.

"Ha, he thinks they are in Spongebob Squarepants show." Joked Alexa, and shook Sebastian violently.

"SO WHERE ARE WE GOING? AND WHY ARE WE HERE IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE? OH WHERE, OH WHERE ARE WE GOING?" Screamed Alexa and shaking the pitiful crab at the same time.

"Follow my instinct, shall we?" asked the small and dizzy crab after he was been shaking thanks to Alexa for minutes. Then again, the four continued where they stop.

Back at Destiny Island….

"For the last time, WHERE IS MY RIKU?" shrieked the crazy Riku fan girl, screaming at Riku's father and sister. Alex and Marylyn looked at each other in disbelief.

"So what are we going to do Dad?" asked Marylyn telepathy.

"We just have to drag the time until Riku comes back in time, and as for now, let's entertain her." Said the doctor to his daughter telepathic, and both of them went going back to Ryo.

"So where's RIKU?" screamed Ryo, this time she banged the table real hard.

"Well, he should be back any minute. As I say, ANY minute Ryo." Said Alex, and wait for Riku to come back.

1…….2……….3………

Atlantica, Luna's group…..

"So do you know where they are?" asked Jean to the others.

"Nope, Sora, Kairi and Alexa are nowhere to be found." Reported Luna, Riku and Hurky sighed. Then, there was something that caught Riku's attention, and went into it and picked it up.

"So what's that you found?" asked Hurky, looking at the item Riku caught.

"Piece of seaweed!" Riku smiled, and the three girls groan, looking at the original and tiny piece that Riku found.

"It's just seaweed. What's so special about it?" grumbled Jean, but Riku shook his head.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. See this thing over here?" asked Riku, showing the other side of the seaweed. There was words written on it, and it looked like before it was dropped into the sea.

_**Sora is here.**_

There was a long pause, and until Luna tapped to Riku's shoulder. "So how does this seaweed come about?" asked Luna?

"Well, that was a problem then……." Riku explained.

_Flashback, 5 years ago……_

"_So what did you pick up this time? And don't tell me you find another piece of stupid pebble like you did the other day." Asked the 11 year old Riku to the 10 year old Sora._

"_I found this!" Sora said gleefully, and showed Riku something green. It was leafy and it was supposed to be wet._

"_A seaweed? What's that for? And don't tell me this seaweed can bring good luck and change your unlucky fate for the rest of your life like you did with the pebble!" Riku grumbled, tapping his left foot._

"_This is a good seaweed, and whoever finds it, when someone gets lost and there's no way to go for them, this seaweed will lead the way!" explained Sora, it was childish but a smart way. So he took out a marker, and then fined a boulder and wrote something on it. And it was 'Sora is here.' But then Riku took a good look at it, snatched it away from Sora and then throw it into the sea._

"_Hey! Why did you do that for?" argued Sora, searching for the seaweed, looking at the water._

"_And this is another of your excuse that makes me irk, and c'mon! You said you got homework to do, right? And tomorrow's Monday, and does it before it gets late." Riku said, dragging Sora to the boat and to the other side of the island. _

_End of flashback………._

"So you threw this seaweed into the sea back at the island we used to play?" asked Hurky.

"And one question. How does seaweed thrown from Destiny Island come to Atlantica?" asked Jean. There was another long pause, but then Riku interrupted the silence.

"C'mon, and let's use this seaweed to locate Sora. And seaweed: Do your thing!" Riku whispered to the seaweed. And then the seaweed started to glow rises up and become big seaweed. Like a magic carpet, Riku, Luna, Jean and Hurky sit on the seaweed and the seaweed swam to where Sora is.

"Whoa and phew. We need to magic carpet the right time, and Sora's right. This seaweed is magical!" Luna said.

"I think I own Sora an apology." Said Riku boastfully, and the seaweed floated all the way to the cave.

Back at Destiny Island……..

55………56……..57……..

"I'm waiting!" Ryo complained with a rough voice, tapping her foot. Alex and Marylyn didn't know what to do, until Marylyn thought of an idea they never thought off.

"I know, and why didn't we think of this in the first place? We can call them, and Dad, do you have to phone number of Riku's ship?" asked Marylyn using telepathic again.

"I think I have it, and let's go to the bathroom, as to avoid Ryo from making us suspicious." Said Alex telepathic. "Look! What's that must be a UFO!" Alex pointed and shouting at Ryo. Ryo looked at the sky and both father and daughter ran to the bathroom as quick as possible. Marylyn took out her hand phone and Alex took out his mini phone book. So they started calling the number at Riku's ship……..

"So are we there yet?" asked Sora to Sebastian.

"Jus a meter more and quick hide!" Sebastian warned, Sora, Kairi, Alexa and the red crab hid behind a broken ship that sinks. They took a peep behind the ship and saw the mower going crazy cutting all the seaweed. Some fishes swam out of the area, their eyes almost popped out.

"That's the monster." Sebastian said, and Sora gasped.

"What's wrong?" asked Alexa.

"It's my mower, and how did it go crazy?" asked Sora.

"That can wait, and right now we need to make it out of control, but who's controlling it?" asked Kairi.

"Mua-hahahahaha! And Sora, your friends are doomed!" boasted one guy, and it was Ward, standing beside Tan. Sora and the other three looked up.

"So, you were after the key huh?" asked Tan.

"I don't care what are you talking about, and right now, I'm getting my mower back!" Sora yelled, and this time he's angry.

"And it's in our control right from the start of our plan! We knew our plans would fail, and we use a backup to control it, and here's how we do it!" boasted Ward, and went explaining.

"You see, your friends took you to have lunch with them, and your mother was away. Then as soon as you nosy people left, we took the chance, installed a programme to your mower and it can only think to mow everything that is good or bad, or shall I said, EVERYTHING!" screamed Ward, and laughed evilly.

"So the mower went out of control, and we used this remote to do anything for us, to destroy the universe, and we, the SFA, could take over the universe!" Tan shrieked, and pressed a button.

"And it's our turn for our revenge!" Tan said with malice, pressed a button. The mower stopped moving, and instead of mowing the seaweed, and then the mower turned to Sora and his friends. Sora and his friends, including Sebastian, and swam as fast as they could.

"Run for your livesss!" screamed the musician, and swam to a safe place, and on the other hand, Sora, Kairi and Alexa had nowhere to hide, and then, something attacked them. It was a dark blue and red Keyblade, and there was a Heartless keychain on it.

"You shouldn't judge some by its size!" mocked the person, and it turned out to be Riku. He retrieved his Keyblade, Luna, Hurky and Jean took out their weapons.

"Stop hitting my mower, and do you want to spoil it?" warned Sora.

"And time for the spell!" Riku said, took out the scroll and it was covered with plastic, and it was put on before they took off. Riku said out the spell and concentrated it very hard, but nothing happened.

"What's this spell?" complained Riku, and by the time Riku still can't got it right, Jean accidentally used her sword and slashed the mower into half. Sora shrieked, pulling his head, Kairi, Hurky and Alexa looked at the mower, Luna and Riku gasped.

"Oops! My bad!" Jean apologized. This time nothing can fix the mower, and Sora went to his mower and burst into tears. Since it was underwater, the others can't see Sora was actually crying and thought he was screaming. Sora then turned to the two evil teachers, and glared at them. Ward and Tan's legs went jelly and looking scared.

"You think its fun destroying my property, and I'll make sure you'll PAY FOR THIS!" Sora screamed, and went attacking the teachers. "This is what you get when you destroy my mower!"

Sora went on slashing at the mower non-stop, and the teachers can't do anything. Sora hurt the teachers badly but the teachers went up to shore and left back.

"We'll see you the next time we met!" taunted the SFA members, and left for good.

Back at the ship…….

"My mower, WAAAAAAHHHHHH!" cried Sora like a baby, and cried for his broken mower.

"I'm so sorry Sora. I didn't mean to." Jean apologized non-stop.

"It's okay. You don't need to apologize." Sora said smiling and went on crying.

"And what the heck this stupid spell will work." Riku grumbled, and looked at the scroll again and said out the spell. "Fix." And this time, the mower started to glow, and slowly, then the mower floated up to the top of the ship, it twisted and then, the mower dropped, it was fixed.

"That Meg and I wonder how he wrote this. And next time we meet again, I'll tell him his English sucks." Riku said, rolling the scroll.

At Meg's world…….

"Oops, and I think I wrote the note wrongly, and it was all Maria's fault for me to wrote faster." Meg complained, returning back to home.

"And finally you came back." Said a girl that looked like Meg, and Meg stared at his cousin.

"AAAAHHHHH!"

Back at Destiny Island………

Riku sneaked into the living room so that Ryo won't find him, and as Ryo was banging her head on her table, she noticed Riku's presence, and went hugging him.

"Riku! Finally you came back, and where have you been?" asked Ryo, glomping.

"Urg, and Ryo, let go of me!" Riku complained, and it was happily ever after for Riku, but for Sora………

"Where have you been young man?" shouted his mother, and Sora looked at the mower.

"Well, there was a problem with the mower, and I took it to repair at Radiant Garden if they could fix it. And then I have to wait for weeks for it to be fixed, so I spent the time……" Sora explained, and it was also a happy ending for Sora and his friends.

**The End!**

**Jean: And that's it. I finished the story. And sorry Sora. You have to lie to your mother.**

**Sora: And my mother found out about it and I was ground for the whole week! Sob, I can't go outside.**

**Jean: and no credits and I are quite lazy this time. And please look out for my other stories! So see you in the other stories!**


End file.
